Fun With Seals
by Son of the morning
Summary: Sealing random items into belligerent civilians is frowned upon... but technically legal.


So... while I was drunk, I decided to continue Misadventures but realized that there was a roadblock. Tried to drink around it but got hit with another, much more different roadblock. Thankfully the accidental collision into said roadblock caused this idea to pop into my head. Stupid as hell when sober so drink along with me! Bwahahahahaha!

* * *

Disclaimer: legal age for dinking in the US is 21. plus I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Sarutobi couldn't help but chuckle, and frankly so couldn't the ninja under his command. Naruto's pranks were somehow both over the line and just barely toeing it. If you thought about the argument in your head, you'd likely be entered in a national jump roping competition with plausibly deniable straight guy Corbin Bleu.

"Hokage-sama, I think Naruto is a genius." commented a random jounin. Many other jounin, including a one-eyed jounin nodded, eyes literally shining with mischief.

"Be that as it may, randomly sealing items into belligerent civilians is... frowned upon-" said the Hokage, only to be interjected by a cheerful Kakashi.

"-by civilians only." receiving a glare from the Hokage, Kakashi shrunk back a little while still smiling.

"Thankfully, there are no laws with which to penalize him-"

"-because no one ever considered it before."

"Riiiight. May I?" asked Hiruzen, pointedly staring at Kakashi. Kakashi just shrugged sheepishly. "Continuing... would anyone happen to know where Naruto seems to have learned sealing?" At the blank stares in the room, the Hokage sighed. "Damnit Jiraiya. When the hell did he even meet with Naruto?"

* * *

***FLASHBACK*** (btw this is where you should take a drink (I did! ^_^), obviously if you're of age... shit I should make a disclaimer.)

"Hey kid!" shouted an odd looking white haired man. The dirty looking blond kid just scowled as his pickpocket target.

"Damnit old man, I was gonna buy some water balloons and paint with that guys money!" he raged. Jiraiya just smiled. He had been tailing the little urchin for more than a day and realized that not only did the kids target antagonize him, but spread his backwards, bullshit ideas to other civvies. Unleashing his most menacing smile he spoke to young Naruto.

"How would you like a cheaper, more hilarious way of pranking people thats almost 99% leagal?" he asked, occasionally wiggling his eyebrows. The same menacing smile came upon Naruto's face as his eyes glowed in mischief.

"Bring it on old man. Bring it on." he replied in a British accent. Not that he'd know.

***FLASHBACK END*** (Drink!)

* * *

"What was his last "prank"?" asked Hitoshi Matsumoto, jounin and renown comedian amongst the ranks. Sarutobi just grimaced while attempting to hold in his laughter.

* * *

***FLASHBACK*** (Bwahahahahaha! Drink!)

"Hey old man! Catch!" yelled Naruto as he threw a teapot towards a civilian that once stink eyed him out of his store. The nice old dude that taught him sealing also told him why he was ostracized, but instead of getting mad, it just gave him an idea for the perfect prank.

As the old man (43) thought fast, a light enveloped him and the teapot disappeared. The next thing he knew was hot water being poured down his back.

"What the fuck!" he exclamed in confusion. "Why the fuck did you do that you brat?" Naruto looked just as confused.

"I sealed a teapot in you, so why are you rejecting the hot water?" Naruto then adopted his menacingly innocent smile. "You're a teapot now, aren't you?"

***FLASHBACK END*** (Drink!"

* * *

The entire room peeled into laughter. Over half of the civilians stopped antagonizing Naruto after his first week of random sealing but apparently Naruto had a mean streak as wide as Tsunade's winning streak was non-existent. This made it excruciatingly clear that he wouldn't be stopping anytime soon.

Sarutobi sat in his chair and looked towards his staff of hired assassins and day laborers... aka ninjas. He sighed once more while pulling out a plethora of sake cups and skillfully poured one for each of his ninja in the room. After passing them out he grabbed the bottle for himself and exclaimed...

"DRINK!"

* * *

Oh dear. Im quite drunk.


End file.
